Rescue On the Moon! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 30,' Rescue On the Moon!'. Transcript #1 Greg (Narrating): '''Rescue On the Moon! (In the Fantasy Forest at night, Romeo, Night Ninja, Robot, and the Ninjalinos are seen searching for any magical animals to capture.) '''Robot: '''Uh, master, what do we do with the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest again when we catch them? Can I keep them? Can I? Can I? Can I, please? '''Romeo: '''No, Robot! Master Scroop wants us to catch as many magical animals as we can for Nemesystems to mind control them with their new mind controlling devices they invented, so he can make a whole army of mind controlled magical animals! '''Robot: '''Then can I keep them? Pretty please?! (Romeo growls in annoyance and Night Ninja rolls his eyes, when suddenly...) '''Luna Girl: '''Romeo! Ninjy! '''Romeo: '''Luna Girl? PJ Pests?! '''Luna Girl (she, her moths, and the PJ Masks are seen with their hands on their hips and standing in front of Romeo, Night Ninja, and their sidekicks): '''What are you two doing on our camping ground? '''Night Ninja: '''Your camping ground? Since when? '''Luna Girl: '''Since now! (turns to nod at Catboy and he snaps his fingers to activate his magic, then levitate some bushes up to reveal four tents and a campfire) Oh! (smirks and talks in a teasing tone) Did you boys forget that the PJ Masks and I have set up camp here, just to keep an eye on you two and your sidekicks coming? (playfully laughs) '''Night Ninja: '''What?! No! We... uh- (turns to glare at his Ninjalinos and growls) Why didn’t you Ninja-Lazies go to the Fantasy Forest to see what those four were up to?! '''Luna Girl: '''Too bad! Now you’re on our camping ground, but you’re welcome to pass through and visit the forest if you’d like. (gives the boys a cute and teasing smile) '''Romeo (irritated): Pass through? Night Ninja: '''Visit?! (grits teeth together) Think we’d rather stay awhile! (he, Romeo, and their sidekicks run up to attack) '''Luna Girl (confidently): Have it your way! (dodges a Ninjalino and her moths join the attack) Catboy: '''Let’s go, PJ Masks! (he and his friends activate their superpowers and join Luna Girl and her moths in the battle) (Later, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths are shown defending magical animals from Romeo, Night Ninja, and their respective henchmen.) '''Luna Girl (pulls out her Luna Magnet): Aha! Take that, Ninjy! (shoots a Luna Beam at Night Ninja, then spins him and tosses him at Romeo) Both villains (crash into each other): OOF! Luna Girl: '''Ha! That’ll teach you to mess with the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest! Now shoot your stars outta here, or do you boys want another taste of my Luna Magnet? (indicates by holding out her Luna Magnet and turns on her beam to give Romeo and Night Ninja the example) '''Romeo: '''Grr! We’re not done yet, Luna Girl! (jumps up and grabs her Luna Board) '''Luna Girl: '''Whoa! (almost falls off her Luna Board and regains her balance, then smirks playfully at Romeo) Heh! I warned ya! (shoots a Luna Magnet beam at Romeo and was lifting him off her Luna Board, but gets knocked off her Luna Board by Night Ninja) Gah! '''Gekko (gasps when he saw Night Ninja on Luna Girl): Luna! Night Ninja (pins Luna Girl on the ground with his foot and sneers down at her): Gotcha this time, Luna Girl! Luna Girl (smirks and raises an eyebrow): Ha! I don't think so, Ninjy! (points her Luna Magnet and traps Night Ninja in her Luna Magnet beam) Night Ninja: '''Hey, that’s not fair! Put me down! '''Luna Girl (grins mischievously): If you say so! (spins Night Ninja, then tosses him at Romeo, and they roll until they are piled up) Both: '''OW! (The PJ Masks and the moths appear after defeating the Ninjalinos and Robot. They then laugh at Romeo and Night Ninja, who are piled up, when they see them.) '''Romeo: '''GET OFF!!! (tosses Night Ninja off of him) '''Night Ninja (lands on his tummy): Ugh! Cut it out, Luna! Luna Girl (gives the boys another cute smile): Sure! Just stop fighting us and go back to the way you boys and your pesky sidekicks came from! Oh and one more thing, stay out of the Fantasy Forest... or else! (pulls out her Luna Magnet again to give the boys the example) (Robot joins Romeo and the Ninjalinos join Night Ninja.) Romeo (growls in annoyance): Fine! We’ll leave! Night Ninja: '''Yeah alright, but just you wait, Luna Girl! This ain’t over yet! We’ll come back when you least expect it! (he, Romeo and their sidekicks leave the Fantasy Forest) '''Luna Girl: '''Come back any time, boys! Or better yet, don't ever! (laughs) '''Owlette: '''Nice work, Luna Girl! Thanks again for helping us protect the Fantasy Forest’s animals again. You really kicked those villains’ rears really good with that Luna Magnet of yours! (Catboy and Gekko chuckle and Luna Girl smiles with appreciation.) '''Luna Girl: '''Oh, it’s no problem, PJ Masks. This is the hundredth time we’d have to keep those two out, but something tells me they’re not giving up that easily. They’ve got more plans to mess with the Fantasy Forest‘s magical creatures than we thought, since they’re in Scroop’s crew and I was the only one who got kicked out after helping you guys stop them from taking over the world. '''Catboy (pats Luna Girl on the shoulder assuringly): Don’t worry, Luna Girl. Whatever plan they come up, we’ll come up with something even bigger. Luna Girl: '''Yeah, I sure hope so. I love the Fantasy Forest as much as I love it’s animals, and I’d do anything to protect them, but I swear, if Romeo, Ninjy, and their sidekicks ever come back here to mess with the animals that live here again, especially my favorite ones, the Moon animals, I’ll just give them another taste of my Luna Magnet beam. (The moths agree on that.) '''Gekko: '''Yeah! I’d love to see that happen again. (The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and the moths laugh along.) '''Catboy (yawning): Well, it’s already late. We should probably head back to our tents. Gekko: Yeah! I’m getting tired after dealing with those Ninjalinos. Time to hit the sheets! Goodnight guys, and you too, Luna Girl! Luna Girl: '''Yeah. Can’t wait for tomorrow. (waves at the PJ Masks good night before closing her tent and yawns, then sleeps in her sleeping bag) (Elsewhere, Romeo and Night Ninja and their minions head to Scroop’s ship, feeling humiliated and defeated.) '''Commander Nemex (rests and reads a book when he looks up to see Romeo and Night Ninja and starts groaning): Should I even ask "How capturing the Fantasy Forest’s magical creatures went"? Romeo: We didn't catch any, okay?! Those PJ Pests kicked us out! Again! Night Ninja: All thanks to that no-bad, goody two-shoes, sweethearted Luna Girl and her pesky moths, too. (The Ninjalinos all nod in unison.) Robot: '''Yeah! It’s all her fault that we’re back here! '''Aggro: I’m sorry. Did you say that your former evil bestie Luna Girl helped the PJ Masks kick all of you out of the Fantasy Forest for the hundredth time?! Romeo: '''Hey, Luna Girl’s no ordinary villain, Aggro. She’s like different and fearless and- and magical or something, and she always has these tricks up her sleeves. Some say that makes her feel special, or something. '''Scroop (climbs down when he hears Romeo say Luna Girl’s name): Luna again?! (groans in annoyance) All this done by our former crewmate! Perhaps we should convince her to stop being such a good little girl and start being evil like all of us villains, again! Romeo: '''What? No! No way, Master Scroop! Luna Girl’s bad news to us now! She’s even now friends with the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club, and they even made her an official member of their group, like she’s now a part of their family or something! '''Scroop: '''Friends... with the Disney Junior Club? '''Romeo (crosses his arms and rolls his eyes in annoyance): Oh ho, yeah! She even now respects and protects the Fantasy Forest and those silly little magical animals that live there like they do, instead of just capturing or kidnapping them like we do! Night Ninja: She loves those pesky animals as they're starting to love her back, and they're starting to treat her like Snow White or something! Everyone’s starting to like her and know her a lot better after she decides to become... good, and to top it all off, she’s now considered a hero! Aggro: '''Luna Girl? A hero?! (flatly) You’re kidding right? '''Romeo (shakes his head): No, really, she is; and since she’s now behaving herself, she’s been getting all the stuff she wants without stealing them and going to these places that we’ve never been to before. (crosses his arms again and gets jealous at that thought) Night Ninja: '''But to make matters worse, she’s in love with that lizard-y loser Gekko! (growls) It’s all his fault that Luna Girl’s crushing on him and that he encouraged her to live on the good side! He’s also the reason why she’s so good and so... so happy! He's like her walking, talking good luck charm! '''Commander Nemex: '''What? That’s impossible! Everyone knows that villains don’t fall in love, and they’re especially not supposed to know about love either! '''Night Ninja: '''Well, Luna Girl does, and she seems to know about love way more than we do. '''Romeo: '''She’s probably the only nighttime villain who knows about love. '''Scroop (smugly): '''Really? '''Romeo: '''Really! Ugh! I wished we’d never agreed to let her stay in love with Gekko when we had to help the PJ Masks save the Blue Heart Lily Field from Maleficent! We always knew that love would make her turn against us! '''Night Ninja: '''Yeah, let’s face it already! Luna Girl’s too much of a goody two-shoes to be a villain anymore! She’s let too much good in herself! In fact, she. Is. THE WORST! (Music from “The Worst Hyena We Know” plays and Romeo, Night Ninja, and Robot sing “The Worst Villain We Know”.) The Worst Villain We Know (Transcript) '''Romeo: Us villains should be vial (pounds a Ninjalino down) Night Ninja: Us villains should be steamed (pushes a Ninjalino really hard) Romeo: But then there’s Luna Girl She's like no villain you've ever dreamed She's nice to magic creatures And the folks in her life Night Ninja: But when it comes to us guys She ain’t nothing but strife (A crash sound effect plays as Romeo and Night Ninja crash after bouncing off some buildings by being hit by Luna Girl's Luna Magnet beam.) Romeo: She's the worst villain we know Robot: So bad Night Ninja: She makes us mad just at hello Robot: So mad Romeo: Yeah, she's friendly and kind Drives us out of our minds She's the worst, the worst The worst villain we know (Luna Girl is seen frolicking happily in a field of flowers while her moths follow, and she does a spin in the air when she jumps.) Night Ninja: So when we got to face her Like what just happened now We got her all outnumbered But she beats us somehow Romeo: She gives a sweet laugh And a cute little smile (Romeo crashes after a giant Luna Girl flicks him off of the top of a building.) Night Ninja: But then she kicks our rears And she does it in style (Romeo falls into a trash can and the PJ Masks are seen as Owlette laughs; Gekko giggles; and Catboy grins and waves up at Luna Girl to thank her.) She's the worst villain we know Robot: So bad Romeo: She makes us mad just at hello Robot: So mad Night Ninja: Yeah, she's friendly and kind Drives us out of our minds She's the worst, the worst The worst villain we know (Luna Girl is seen dancing in a spotlight and Catboy jumps in to join her.) Romeo: Did we forget to mention Catboy? Robot: Yes, you did Night Ninja: She and him are like best friends Robot: I did not know that Romeo: And when they're both together (Luna Girl and Catboy work together to fight off the Ninjalinos with both Luna Magnet and Maruvian magic.) It's impossible to defend When will it end? Night Ninja (spoken): I don't know! (Catboy crashes after a giant Romeo blows him off his palm.) Robot (spoken): Me neither! Romeo: She's the worst villain we know Robot: So bad Night Ninja: She makes us mad just at hello Robot: So mad Romeo: Yeah, she's friendly and kind Drives us out of our minds Night Ninja: She's the worst, Romeo: The worst, (Luna Girl pops out between Romeo and Night Ninja, and she pushes them to the sides.) Both: 'The worst villain we know ''(Luna Girl smiles and winks at the viewers at the end of the song as bubbles float up) ( SPONGEBOB BUBBLE SOUND EFFECT PLAYS AT THE END OF THE SONG) (The scene'' changes to the scene of Scroop looking up and saying “Hmmm”.)'' Transcript #2 (Scroop has his claw under his chin and nods in agreement as he looks down at Romeo and Night Ninja.) '''Night Ninja: So ya see, Master Scroop, Luna Girl ain’t nothing but trouble. We should do something about her, pronto. Scroop: Hmm. I see. Well, if she’s now an ally to our enemies, she must not stay here any longer anymore. Get rid of her and her moths, and make sure she stays out of your way... this time! Romeo: '''Huh? But Master Scroop, she’s unstoppable! '''Night Ninja: '''Yeah! We don’t stand a chance against Luna Girl and her moths, now that she’s become good! '''Scroop: '''Do as I say! Or you two and your minions will be kicked out of my crew just like she and her moths were! '''Night Ninja: '''But, Master Scroop- (gets cut off) '''Scroop: '''NOW! And don’t fail me again! '''Both (gulps): Yes, Master Scroop! Romeo: '''Let’s go, Robot! '''Night Ninja: Come, Ninjalinos! Aggro (singsongs): Good luck! (in a sarcastic tone) You kids are gonna need it. (The next night, Luna Girl and her moths are seen playing hide and seek with two baby racmoons just as they hear them make sounds. Luna Girl brings her finger to her lips and turns to her moths to signal them to stay quiet.) Luna Girl: '''Shh... (looks over a log and sees the baby racmoons. Then, coming up with her hands over her eyes, she surprises them) Boo! Haha! (The baby racmoons laughed with happiness as they flew up to rub their cheeks against Luna Girl's) Whoa! Ahaha! We found you little rascals! (turns to her moths with a smile) Okay moths! Now it's your turn to hide, and we'll come find you. (looks down at the racmoon cubs) Ready? (the baby racmoons nodded as she and they turn to cover their eyes and she and they started counting to ten while the moths find somewhere to hide until they found a hollow tree and went inside. Finally, Luna Girl and the baby racmoons have counted to ten) Ready or not moths, here we come! (looks around searchingly) Hmm. Are they here? Let’s see... (she and the racmoon babies jump over some rocks) Ah ha! (The moths are nowhere to be found) Hm. (shrugs) Oh well, (gives the baby racmoons a playful smile) looks like we gotta keep looking. (chuckles and singsongs) Come out, come out, wherever you are moths! (The moths giggle while staying hidden in their hiding place. Nearby...) '''Night Ninja: '''Aw, that's so cute. Luna Girl's playing with little racmoon cubs. Let's get them all. '''Romeo: '''Luna Girl! '''Luna Girl: '''Huh? (turns to face Romeo and Night Ninja and glares at them) Back so soon, boys? I already told you this before, leave the Fantasy Forest and it's magical animals alone! Do I have to keep reminding you two that a gazillion times now?! (gets annoyed) '''Romeo: '''Oh don't worry, Luna! This ain't about the Fantasy Forest or it's magical animals this time. We told you, this wasn't over. Get her! '''Luna Girl (growls and gets ready to fight when hearing the racmoons’ cries for help and turning to see them being chased by the Ninjalinos; Luna Girl then gasps): No! (runs to them to save her friends) Leave them alone! They're only babies! (gets blocked by Romeo and Night Ninja, who have their weapons ready) Romeo (sneers at Luna Girl and points his shrink ray at her): You'll have to get past us first, Luna Girl! Luna Girl: '''Ha! (pulls out her Luna Magnet and points it at Romeo and Night Ninja) Easy peasy! (shoots a beam at Romeo and Night Ninja, but they dodge the beam, then Romeo shoots a shrink ray at Luna Girl, who dodges it by jumping up and she uses her Luna Magnet to lift the ray machine out of Romeo's hands and throw it at a tree, smashing it into pieces) '''Romeo: '''Hey! (gets hit on the head when Luna Girl lands on him and jumps up, only when Night Ninja jumps up) '''Night Ninja (pulling out sticky splat balls): Sticky splat attack! (throws the sticky splats at Luna Girl, but she quickly stops them with her Luna Magnet beam and throws them back at Night Ninja, who gets hit and is stuck on a tree with the sticky splats) Luna Girl (lands on her feet, jumps over a log, and runs to save the baby racmoons. Then just as the Ninjalinos were near them, Luna Girl lifts them off their feet with her Luna Magnet beam and tosses them away): No! (breathes heavily) (Just then, Robot outstretches his arms and grabs the baby racmoons under Luna Girl's nose, and she turns and gasps to see that Robot has the baby racmoons in his grasps) Robot (holds up the wriggling baby racmoons and laughs): Robot wins! Luna Girl: Twyla, Lunar Jr., no! (runs to Robot to save the baby racmoons) Let them go you big tin can! (unknowingly steps on a trap) Huh? (looks up to see a dark cage fall on her) Gah! (The cage traps her inside and she grabs and shakes the bars angrily while Romeo and Night Ninja laugh) Hey! What is the meaning of this?! Let me out now! Romeo (smiles wickedly): Oh, I don’t think so, Luna Girl. You’re trapped in there, for a long, long time! Luna Girl: '''Huh? What do you mean by that, Romeo?! '''Romeo: '''Oh! You’ll know, just about... (snaps fingers) Now! (Suddenly, strange dark energy forms around the cage and Luna Girl felt faint as she tries to get up, but is unable to.) '''Luna Girl (weakened): Uh... hey, my body. What’s going on? I feel... (her eyes begin to droop slowly) so weak. (Both Romeo and Night Ninja laugh.) Night Ninja (singsongs): Sleep tight, Luna Girl. (Luna Girl’s eyes close and she falls into a deep sleep inside the cage. In the hollow tree, the moths watch in horror.) Romeo: '''Okay, we’re done here! Let’s get out of this pathetic forest! Robot! '''Robot: '''Yes, master. (opens the cages and throws the scared baby racmoons inside to join Luna Girl, who is still sleeping) (As the villains and their minions leave the Fantasy Forest, the moths need to find the Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks and get them to help save Luna Girl and the baby racmoons. After checking the area, the coast is cleared and the moths fly out of the Fantasy Forest. The next morning, the Disney Junior Club are playing soccer.) '''Greg (kicks the ball into the goal and scores): Goal! Yeah! (Suddenly, Luna Girl’s moths appear) Huh? Luna moths? What are they doing here? Captain Jake: '''Hmm? They seemed worried. Maybe Luna sent them to try and tell us something. '''Izzy: '''Or maybe she's in trouble or something! Shiver me timbers! She might need our help again! '''Amaya: '''Agreed! Whatever trouble Luna Girl's in, we'll save her! PJ Masks, we're on our way! '''All three PJ Masks (join in the pact): Into the night to save the day! (The sun goes down and night comes as the moon rises.) Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to stop fiendish villains from ruining your day. (Amaya presses her owl bracelet) Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Greg presses his gecko bracelet.) '''Greg: '''Yeah! '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! (Connor presses his cat bracelet.) '''Connor: Yeah! Narrator: '''Connor becomes... '''Catboy: '''Catboy! (The PJ Masks arrive at their HQ.) '''All PJ Masks and Narrator: '''THE PJ MASKS! (PJ Robot floats towards the PJ Masks and the PJ Picture Player forms over them as he turns on the screen and it shows Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions partying on the moon while a dark cage hangs from a hook, holding three bodies.) '''Owlette: '''Huh? What's inside that cage? (touches the screen to zoom in) '''Gekko (gasps when he sees that inside the cage are Luna Girl and two baby racmoons) '''Oh no! Luna Girl! Romeo and Night Ninja must've captured her! We've gotta save her! '''Catboy: '''Whoa! Hold up, Gekko! I know you wanna save Luna Girl, but this is a big job. We've gotta work together on this one. Plus, we might need some help to handle this situation on the moon. (pulls out his iDisney to call the rest of the Disney Junior Club) Hello guys? We need you all here in HQ, pronto! (Later, the rest of the Disney Junior Club is seen in HQ.) '''Captain Jake: '''Okay, PJ Masks, we’re all here. So what's the emergency? '''Gekko: '''Romeo and Night Ninja have captured Luna Girl and two baby racmoons and have put them inside some kind of weird cage on the moon, so we need all the help we can to save them. '''Cubby: '''Uh, tiny problem: how are we gonna get up to the moon when we're down here and the villains and Luna Girl and her friends are way (points his index finger up) up there? '''Gekko: '''Don't worry, Cubby. The PJ Masks' HQ is not only HQ, but it's also a rocket ship too! '''Catboy: '''Gekko's right. It's built to go anywhere, even outer space. '''Kwazii: '''Heh! Interesting. I’ll believe it when I see it. '''Catboy: '''Okay, you’ll see it. (turns to PJ Robot) PJ Robot, prepare to launch! We’re going to the moon! (The rest of the Disney Junior Club buckle in while the PJ Masks head up to Owlette's HQ room to start up the rocket engines.) '''Gekko: '''Hold on, Luna Girl! We're coming! (The PJ Masks buckle in their seatbelts.) '''Catboy: '''Stations everyone! In three... two... one... blast off! (The PJ Masks HQ lifts off and rockets up to the sky.) '''Kwazii (feels the HQ flying): Whoa! Shiver me whiskers! We're really going to outer space! Okay, I believe it! Catboy: '''Okay PJ Robot! Begin transformation! Punch it! (PJ Robot presses the rocket mode button and HQ transforms into it's rocket form. Then it flies towards the moon. Meanwhile, on the moon, Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions were having a victory party while Luna Girl still slept in the eclipse cage along with Twyla and Lunar Jr., until the music woke them up) '''Luna Girl (wakes up groggily and groans): Where am I? (looks down to see Twyla and Lunar Jr. with her) Guys, what’s going on?Category:Transcripts Category:Season 30 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Greg/Gekko